


Love is Picking up Snotty Tissues

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Castle
Genre: And More Fluff, Cold, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, adorable Caskett stuff, cuteness, grossness, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Beckett is sick.Castle cares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick, so obviously let's write an everyone else sick. Sorry, I don't know where this came from.

Castle pushed open the door of the apartment, a large smile on his face and a cheerful greeting on his lips. Both died at the sight of the undefined lump huddled in the cushions of the couch, blankets and tissues piled on the floor and the coffee table. NYPD's finest detective was nowhere in sight.

"Kate?"

The pile of inanimate blankets moaned before moving and Castle jolted backwards, cup of coffee brandished in front of him like a sword.

A fluffy brunette head poked outside of the blankets and a hoarse voice croaked weakly, "Castle? Is that you? M... What're you doin here?"

The writer blinked before he realized that he was not going to be attacked by some hideous blanket monster, it was Kate, hair adorably tousled from where she'd been buried. She sniffed before sneezing loudly and falling backwards into the couch. Castle recognized the symptoms, plenty of experience with Alexis arming him for the battle ahead, "Oh, Kate. Do you have a cold?"

She moaned something unintelligible, clearly feverish, before pulling the blankets back over her head. Castle put the coffee hurriedly on the dresser before he disappeared into the kitchen whistling merrily.

* * *

Kate winced, eyes narrowed as she blinked against the sunlight of the suddenly thrown open curtains. What had happened last night? Her head was pounding and her nose was stuffed, sinuses protesting the blockage. The homicide detective blinked watering eyes. There was mucus draining down the back of her throat, lymph glands swollen and throat sore. She felt disgusting and she was grateful that no one was here to see her in disgrace. She coughed and then winced at what came up.

Where were her tissues?

She sat up, eyes itchy and watering from aborted sneezes that had never managed to make it out. Her eyes widened at the sight of the spotless apartment. She knew for a fact that she'd burrowed into the couch after work and stayed there using tissues and being far too exhausted to get up and put them in the trash. Where had they gone?

"Ah, you're awake!"

She frowned and looked up, " _Castle?_ "

The author smiled and placed the bowl he'd been carrying down next to the cup she hadn't noticed on the coffee table, "The one and only!"

"W- what are you doing here?"

"Well, we agreed to meet for breakfast, remember?"

"Oh, Castle, I'm sorry-"

He sat down next to her, "Sorry? What for? I called the precinct and you've got the day off, so now I've got the whole day to spend with you."

Kate frowned and sat up, brushing her ratty tangled hair away from her face, "Castle, nothing interesting is going to be going on with me like this."

Castle grinned, tugging half the blanket over his lap and pulling her closer, "Movie marathons are always interesting. I was thinking Lord of the Rings."

"Castle... I-"

"Shh, I made you soup. And tea. And I picked up all your gross snotty tissues."

She gave in, picking up the bowl and taking a deep sniff of the soup. It hadn't come out of a can and she blinked, "Did you make this yourself?"

He smirked, "Secret family recipe. Eat up."

A bite later, and just when the first movie had started up, she smiled at her significant other and sniffed deeply before saying in her croaking voice, "Thanks, Castle."

He smiled, hand finding hers, "I love you too, Kate."


End file.
